We Will Rock You
by dreamwriter32
Summary: It's time for Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch house cup match and Gryffindor captain Harry has an idea to mess with Slytherin Captain Draco's head.


We Will Rock You

It's time for Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch house cup match and Gryffindor captain Harry has an idea to mess with Slytherin Captain Draco's head.

The sun was just rising over the castle that is known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun shined over the Quidditch pitch that was all ready decked out in the Gryffindor red and yellow and the Slytherin green and white.

In the castle, in the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dorm, Ron Weasley was pacing the floor. Today was the house cup match and he's nerves were on end. He decided he couldn't wait any longer; he walked over to his bed making a left hand turn towards his best friend's bed. Harry Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch captain and seeker, was still asleep, a fact that didn't set well with Ron.

"Oi, Harry, wake up" Ron tried to wake up the sleeping teen with no luck since Harry turned from laying on his back to his side facing away from Ron. Ron started poking Harry in the back, "Harry, wake up, Harry wake up". A few minutes of poking passed until Ron moved his other hand to poke Harry's cheek. He was poking Harry's back and cheek at the same time.

The response to this was Harry sleepily turned over onto his stomach, moving his head under the pillow. "Five more minutes" a mumbled response came from under the pillow. Quidditch practice had ran long the night before, it's was dark when Harry decided to call it quits. Between homework, practice, and Ginny, Harry was worn out at the end of the week, especially this day in particular. Harry didn't fall sleep until it was two in the morning. His nerves for the Quidditch match started on Monday morning of that week.

Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan all was sitting on their beds, enjoying the morning's entertainment. This act had replayed itself all week, they new what would happen, Ron would go and get Hermione, Harry's other best friend and Ron's new girlfriend.

Ron finally gave up "Fine, but you made me do it". Ron walked out of the boy's dorm, leaving the boys to look at each other with a puzzle looking. They heard Ron and another person walking up the stairs. Thinking he got Hermione, they were surprised to see Ginny, Harry's girlfriend, Ron's sister. This would be a first.

Ron moved over to where the other boys where, arms folded over his chest. He watches as his sister comes over to the bed of her boyfriend's. "You do realize that he's not wearing a shirt don't you" Neville asked. "Too late, Ginny has seen Harry shirtless before, this isn't the first time." As Ginny approached the bed, Ron leaned over to the three boys and placed a silencing charm on the door, "Might want to cover your ears". All three boys placed their hands over their ears as Ginny yelled in a Mrs. Weasley like manner.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW" Ginny roared, Harry jumped and fell out of bed, landing on his behind, he glared at his three dorm mates and Ginny. "Good morning sweetie, are you ready for the match today?" Ginny asked Harry sweetly. "It's too early in the morning for you to be this cheerful" Harry replied, picking himself off the floor, slipping his glasses on his face, Ginny came into focus as well his friends and the fact that he was shirtless. Harry blushed deeply until Ginny said "I've seen you with a shirt on before, now go get ready we have a House cup to win". Ginny left the room, not before giving Harry a kiss.

Ron looked at Harry and asked "are we going to do that one thing to Malfoy?" "Yes we are". Harry headed to bathroom, coming out all ready in his Quidditch attire. He had informed the team the plan of what they would do mess with Malfoy and the Slytherin team.

Ginny came in the Great Hall five minutes before Harry and Ron, Gryffindor table would be drumming on the table to the beat of "We Will Rock You". They all waited for Harry's signal before their started. Despite the fact Harry had a rough morning the look from the Slytherin team and Malfoy would be worth it.

Once Harry gave them the signal the Quidditch team started beating on the table, the rest of the table joined in. Harry climbed on to the table looking at Malfoy. Ron on the bench beside Harry.

Harry:

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

All of Gryffindor Quidditch Team:

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

Harry:

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

_You got blood on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

Some of the Gryffindors picked up their banner and waved it as Harry said:

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

All of Gryffindor Quidditch Team

_We will we will rock you_

Ron shouted out:_ Sing it!_

_We will we will rock you_

Harry:

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

Harry looked Malfoy in the face for:

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

All of Gryffindor Quidditch Team:

_We will we will rock you_

Ron:_ Sing it!_

_We will we will rock you_

Everybody at Gryffindor table"

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

Someone out of nowhere started the guitar solo, as all of Gryffindor table remained beating the rhythm of 'we will rock you'. A joined effort by Hermione and Ginny, Ginny made an electric guitar appear and Hermione made to where it played the solo. Harry remained on the table glaring at Malfoy.

When the guitar solo ended, Harry toke a bow and climbed off the table. Minus the Slytherin table, the rest of the Great Hall erupted in applause. Even Dumbledore was clapping.

Harry and Ron toke their place across from Hermione and Ginny. "Eat up you two" Ginny told them over her own breakfast. Ron started piling bacon on his plate when he heard a nasty rumbling sound. "What was that?" Ron asked, the girls looking up at this. "What's was what?" Hermione asked, "That noise?" Ron looked at Hermione and then to Ginny. "What noise" Ginny asked looking at her brother like he'd gone mental. "That rumbling noise, I've heard it before now that I think of it, it sounds like…." Ron didn't finish but look at his best friend. Harry laid his head down on the table; Ginny reached over and rubbed his head.

"Sweetie, are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just nerves" Harry replied.

"You need to eat something" Hermione told him. Harry made a face "I don't feel like eating anything right now, my stomach's in knots, and that noise that you heard Ron was in fact, my stomach". Ginny handed him a plate with toast and glass of pumpkin juice. "Eat this" Ginny told Harry. It was not a request. After breakfast, everyone headed down the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor team was waiting on their captain. Harry was putting on the last minute gear and getting his broom, all while keeping his breakfast where he wanted it….in his stomach.

He approached the front and looked at his team. Hoping he didn't look like he was going to throw up anytime soon he started. "Alright team, we've reached our goal, let's go out their and win that cup and show them snakes what being a lion is, let's go." Harry and the team walked out into the pitch.

Madame Hooch was in the middle "Captains shake hands". Draco and Harry approach Madame Hooch and shake hands. "Ready to rock n roll Malfoy?" Harry looked Draco in the eye. Draco replied "Say goodbye to the Cup Potter, it's ours". Harry snarled "You wish".

They mounted their brooms and the game began. Harry flew around the pitch, observing his team and looking for the snitch. Three in half hours later, Gryffindor was leading 195 to 165.

Harry was going to make another round of the pitch when he seen the golden snitch flying in the middle of the pitch. The Firebolt took off toward the middle of pitch. The anxiety that had taken residence in Harry's stomach earlier in the week vanished when he closed his fingers around the snitch. Gryffindor house erupted with screams and applause. The team landed on the pitch hugging each other, after taking their victory flight around the pitch, waiting for the captain to land. Harry no sooner got his feet back on the ground until he was picked up by the boys and literally carried to where Madame Hooch handed Harry the Quidditch cup, in which when Professor McGonagall got down to where the team was gathered Harry handed her the Cup.

"You told me you wanted this back in your office" Harry reminded her as he placed the Cup in her hands. "Good job team, especially you Potter", McGonagall replied with a smile.

Harry then turned around where he hugged everyone on the team except for Ginny who got more then a hug, but a big kiss on the lips. They disregarded the wolf whistles, cat calls, and the adoring sounds from the few girls on the team. Once they broke apart, they all headed to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
